Kur Madness
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Zak meets the Secret Scientists for the first time and is captured by V.V. Argost. Can they save him before it's too late?


DISCLAIMER: SS belong to its rightful owners and not me.

KUR MADNESS

Zak seemed curious while approaching his parents in their airship. ''Which cryptids are we looking for tonight? Bigfoot? The Waheela? The Goatman?'' he wanted to know. His parents glanced at one another. ''We're actually attending a meeting'' Drew replied. She heard her son's groans.  
''Meetings are so boring, Mom!'' he griped.

Drew turned her head while frowning. ''You're going and that's final!'' she said in a stern tone.  
Fiskerton started laughing at his ''sibling.'' ''You're going too,'' Doc informed him. The gorilla-cat's happy expression disappeared while he folded his arms and muttered something under his breath. Doc and Drew both stared at him with surprised looks on their faces.

''Zak is eleven, remember?'' the white-haired woman asked him. ''This gathering is actually important since it does involve you'' her spouse said to the eleven-year-old boy. His son groaned again. ''You are about to meet the Secret Scientist organization or rather the remaining members of the Secret Scientist organization'' he told him. ''Remaining members?'' ''According to legend,  
he who controls the ancient beast known as Kur gains absolute power. V.V. Argost, our enemy, wants that power very badly. Eleven years ago, your mother, the other Secret Scientists, and me broke into Weird World and obtained the Kur Stone which is one of the keys to finding the ancient beast.  
However, only a few Secret Scientists departed from Argost's home alive. The Kur Stone was split into three parts and your mother and I have one of them. This meeting is about what our plans are to stop that madman from taking over the world. You may be the key to stopping Kur.''

Zak looked very confused. ''You lost me at ''this gathering'''' he admitted. He and Fiskerton glanced at one another while shrugging. The family departed from the airship when it landed near a mansion. They found themselves surrounded by a few adults and Zak seemed disappointed when he did not see anyone his own age there. ''Zak, meet the remaining Secret Scientists. Miranda Grey, Arthur Beeman, Henry Cheveyo, Paul Cheechoo, and Odele'' Doc spoke.

The eleven-year-old boy looked bored out of his mind. ''This is our son Zak Saturday'  
Drew said. *Thank goodness Mom didn't mention the fact that I still sleep with the nightlight on*  
he thought. ''He may be able to save the world someday and he insists on sleeping with the nightlight on!'' his mother informed them. ''Moooom!'' he groaned while Fiskerton giggled. He frowned at the laughing gorilla-cat.

Zak became bored with every passing second until he decided to sneak into the forest. Fiskerton looked a little nervous while following him. His ''sibling'' continued to wander ahead of him. A sudden smile appeared. ''Maybe we'll find some cryptids in the forest and we could bring them back so that we can show Mom and Dad and their friends!'' he grinned. ''They would make the meeting much more interesting!'' he added.

The youngest Saturday continued to search for cryptids. He searched everywhere yet could not find any creatures. He was determined to accomplish his goal. It was better than listening to adults running their mouths all night! He jogged a tiny bit when he bumped into a dark form. ''Sorry. I didn't see you there'' he apologized.

The boy squinted while attempting to figure out who was in front of him. The shadow seemed slightly hunched. His eyes increased in size when a pale hand extended towards him. One finger resembling a talon beckoned him. He hesitated while trying to decide on if he wanted to follow the stranger or not. The golden eyes began to make him feel very uncomfortable....

Drew and Doc continued speaking with their allies when two masked men arrived. They raised their wrist blasters at them. ''Tell us where the Kur Stones are, Secret Scientists!'' the redhead ordered. Drew gasped when she recognized one of them. ''Depart from here, Van Rook!'' she commanded. One of the men spoke in a strong Eastern European accent.

''Is that any way to greet your former boyfriend?'' Doc looked surprised while glancing at his wife. ''Former boyfriend? What did you see in him?'' he inquired. ''It's a long story!'' she sighed.  
''You won't live to tell it unless you reveal the locations of the Kur Stones you stole from V.V. Argost!'' the redhead spoke. Miranda, Henry, Drew and Doc refused to say anything about the locations. ''How could you work for that madman?'' Paul demanded. ''He pays us very well'' the younger mercenary replied.

The Saturdays were alert when they noticed that their son was gone. ''Zak? Where did he go'  
Doc inquired. ''He's within Fang Face's airship. You all have one hour to find the stolen Kur Stones or....'' The young man made a slicing motion across his neck. ''If that lunatic hurts my boy....!'' Drew growled as Doc held her back. She and the other Secret Scientists ran past the mercenaries. *You'll return to my arms someday, Drew!* Van Rook silently vowed. ''What about the Kur Stones? We must find them!'' Miranda insisted. ''There's no time!  
My boy is in danger! Do I wish to know what kind of pain Argost is inflicting on him?'' the white-haired woman said. She never saw the pale man sliding down in his chair while groaning.

Zak had recognized him as V.V. Argost from the show known as V.V. Argost's Weirdworld while he was chained in his dungeon. He admitted that he was a huge fan. His enemy's skeletal face and yellow eyes never bothered him. ''I loved episode 20 where you introduced the Waheela.  
Your show is so cool! I watch it all the time!''

Argost groaned again while slowly descending. He could not disregard his willing prisoner's constant questions and compliments. His headache became worse with every passing second. ''The episode with the Mongolian Death Worm was soooo awesome!'' ''Please cease speaking'  
the host of Weird World muttered. He seemed glad when Drew, Doc, and the rest of the Secret Scientists arrived.

Drew gasped when she saw her chained son. ''YOU MONSTER!'' she shrieked while she watched him stand and approach him before freeing him. ''Take him! He's your problem now!'' Argost spoke.  
He saw him running into his mother's arms. ''By the way, where are my Kur Stones?'' he inquired.  
His yellow eyes increased in size when every Secret Scientist got into their individual fighting stances. They began to surround him. This just wasn't his night.

THE END


End file.
